SICHIJUUGO NICHI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Gosipnya, Shikamaru mau melakukan ini dan itu sama Ino. Shikamaru sampai dipandang sebagai orang mesum! Kok bisa sampai ada gosip seperti itu, ya? Merepotkan! / For SIVE 2016 - Hanakotoba. Say it with flower.


"Terima kasih, Nara- _san_. Berkat bantuanmu, gulungan rahasia yang turun-temurun dijaga oleh keluarga kami akhirnya bisa ditemukan kembali."

Wajah berseri dari seorang nenek berbadan kecil dan rambut penuh uban itu membuat Shikamaru mau tak mau tersenyum kecil. Ia ingat bagaimana saat pertama ia melihatnya, nenek itu memasang wajah seakan ingin mati saja. Shikamaru tak sempat melihat isi gulungannya, tapi ia bisa menduga betapa pentingnya isi gulungan tersebut. Karena itulah—meski awalnya ia merasa bahwa ini pekerjaan remeh yang merepotkan—ia tetap berusaha sebisanya untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu kembali.

"Berkatmu, catatan rahasia mengenai cara pengembangbiakkan dan perawatan tanaman spesial khas Suna ini masih bisa kuturunkan untuk anak-cucuku nanti. Usaha keluarga kami akan aman! Hahaha."

 _Lah?_

"Rahasia … tanaman spesial?" ujar Shikamaru tak percaya. Untuk kali ini, ia sama sekali tak bisa menduga.

"Ah, sebagai hadiahnya, kau boleh membawa salah satu tanaman yang sudah ratusan tahun dikembangbiakkan turun-temurun oleh keluargaku. Sebentar kuambilkan!" Nenek itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah rak yang dipenuhi dengan macam-macam tanaman yang jarang ditemui di Konoha. "Sebentar, sebentar … kau dari Konoha, 'kan?"

"Yah—"

"Baiklah."

Nenek itu tersenyum saat ia sudah kembali berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Di tangannya ada sebuah pot kecil berwarna merah bata yang berisi bebatuan kecil dan pasir serta tanaman hijau berduri. Dibilang hijau pun, tanaman itu berwarna sedikit kekuning-kuningan.

Shikamaru bukan tidak tahu kalau tanaman itu termasuk dalam golongan kaktus. Yang tak pernah ia sangka adalah ada jenis kaktus yang bentuknya gempal dan sedikit menyerupai roti yang baru saja keluar dari oven. Tampak empuk—meski duri yang menghiasinya membuat Shikamaru sadar diri untuk tak menekannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka lebar.

Pengetahuan Shikamaru tentang tanaman memang masih terbilang minim. Dan walaupun orang menggadang-gadangnya sebagai pemuda jenius, Shikamaru tahu pasti bahwa pengetahuan dan kejeniusan adalah dua hal yang berbeda meski saling berkaitan.

"Ini _Gymnocalycium horstii_. Aku sengaja memilihkan tanaman khas Suna yang paling mudah dirawat dan masih sesuai dengan iklim Konoha yang tak terlalu panas. Dalam kondisi yang tepat, ia bisa segera berbunga. Cara perawatannya akan kutuliskan dalam kertas kecil, ya!" cerocos si nenek menggebu-gebu.

"Berbunga?"

Senyum di wajah si nenek mengembang. Ia sudah beranjak ke sebuah meja tinggi, membuka lacinya, mengambil sebuah alat tulis dan secarik kertas, lalu mulai menulis. Sementara tangannya bergerak memenuhi lembaran kertas, nenek itu kembali bersuara,

"Bunga kaktus _horstii_ ini adalah salah satu bunga kaktus dari Suna yang terbilang cantik. Memang nilainya masih di bawah _eurypleurum_ , tapi _horstii_ jauh lebih mudah dirawat. Apalagi oleh orang yang tak suka hal-hal merepotkan sepertimu!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tangan yang tak memegang pot kaktus dan tertawa kikuk. Ia tak tertarik dengan perbandingan nilai _horstii_ ataupun _euryblaba_ apalah itu namanya. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan si nenek, sudah terbersit sebuah rencana dalam kepalanya mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan pada kaktus tersebut. Diam-diam pula, ia membatin, _Kalau Nenek sudah tahu aku tak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan, harusnya Nenek tak usah memberiku kaktus segala, dong?_

Lantaran ia sempat tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Shikamaru pun jadi sedikit tersentak saat sang nenek menyodorkan carikan kertas yang sudah ditulisi ke hadapannya. Shikamaru baru membaca kata-kata 'Cara merawat Gymnocalycium horstii' saat suara nenek kembali mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya.

"Semoga kaktus ini bisa membantumu ke depannya, sebagaimana kau telah bersusah-payah membantuku, Nara- _san_."

* * *

 **SHICHIJUUGO NICHI**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Canon-setting. Slice of Life (?). Possibly, OOC-ness. Soft-humor. Semi-M for a reason.**_

* * *

 _Keyword: onyx._

 _ **Happy SIVE 2016!**_

 _ **Say it with flower!**_

 _CACTUS FLOWER  
_

( _l u s t_ )

* * *

Bel penanda ada seseorang yang masuk toko berdentang. Bunyinya langsung membuat Yamanaka Ino berpaling dari majalah yang tengah dibacanya dan segera memasang senyum servis. Ia juga langsung turun dari tempat duduk dan berkata dengan lantang,

"Selamat datang."

"Oi, Ino!"

Senyum servisnya seketika menghilang saat melihat siapa yang datang. Ia sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum lain yang lebih tulus.

"Shika!" sambutnya hangat. "Lama tak bertemu. Kau baru pulang dari misi, ya?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tiga misi berturut-turut. Meskipun misi terakhir memang tak terlalu menyulitkan."

Ino mengangguk lembut. "Menurutku semua misi akan jadi mudah di tanganmu," pujinya setengah tulus setengah mencemooh. Ia bukan tak tahu kejeniusan sahabatnya tersebut. Tapi ia juga sudah belajar bahwa kata 'malas' bisa disandingkan sedemikian erat dengan seorang Nara Shikamaru. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau kemari? Kangen padaku?"

Alis Shikamaru naik beberapa mili. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan satu kantung putih yang sedikit menggembung.

"Apa itu?"

Shikamaru berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah meja tempat Ino berdiri di baliknya. Ia meletakkan bungkusan putih tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"Ah! Kaktus!"

"Ya, cara perawatannya dan hal-hal yang kaubutuhkan tentang kaktus itu ada di dalam kantongnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Shikamaru menguap. "Sudah, ya. Aku pulang dulu. Aku masih butuh tidur."

"Sebentar," ujar Ino menghentikan. "Jadi … kaktus ini untukku?"

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata. "Kalau tidak, tidak akan kubawa ke sini."

"Ini kaktus yang bisa berbunga, 'kan? Apa, ya? Gymnocium? Eh—bukan. Gymnocalycium? Dan kalau bantet begini … mungkin _horstii_ , ya?" tanya Ino sambil merogoh kantung plastik dan menemukan satu catatan kecil di sana.

" _Hm_ , baguslah kalau kau tahu. Aku—"

"Kau tahu arti bunga kaktus, Shika?" sela Ino lagi. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah sang sahabat yang, sekali lagi, tengah menguap.

Sembari menghapus air mata yang muncul di ujung mata, Shikamaru menjawab, "Mana mungkin. Aku tak tertarik dengan bahasa bunga."

"Kau belum membaca catatan ini?" introgasi Ino lagi sembari menggoyangkan kertas dengan tulisan-tulisan yang padat tersebut.

"Belum. Aku tak perlu tahu, 'kan? Toh bunga itu sudah kuberikan padamu. Sudah, ya! Aku benar-benar sudah mengantuk!" Dengan demikian, Shikamaru berbalik lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. " _Jaa naa._ "

Bel di pintu berbunyi ketika Shikamaru melewatinya lagi. Begitu sosok Shikamaru sudah menghilang, diam-diam Ino tersenyum. Mungkin dengan ini, ia bisa mendesak sahabatnya itu untuk segera mengambil keputusan. Ino sudah tak sabar dengan kondisi tanpa kemajuan seperti ini.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah menyerahkan kaktus, Shikamaru tak sempat bertemu dengan sahabatnya lagi karena kesibukan yang berbeda. Meskipun, kadang ia merasa sangat ingin bertemu—sekadar untuk saling bertukar cerita atau berkeluh kesah satu sama lain, dengan Chouji pun tak masalah—waktu dan tugas belum mengizinkan. Bahkan belum lewat dua hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Ino, Shikamaru sudah dipanggil untuk misi lainnya keluar desa.

Sebelum pergi untuk menjalani misi bersama Tenten, Lee, dan Neji, ia memang sempat mendengar selentingan aneh. Rumor yang tak jelas asalnya.

 _Shikamaru sedang menyukai seseorang_ —atau sesuatu semacam itu.

Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Otaknya sudah terlalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam rencana untuk menyukseskan misi secara cepat. Cepat selesaikan, cepat pulang, cepat tidur. Ia tak boleh terganggu dengan gosip yang tak jelas.

Lagi pula, memangnya salah kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang? _Merepotkan sekali …._

Sekarang, setelah seminggu lebih menjalankan misi—termasuk waktu pulang dan pergi—Shikamaru kembali ke desa untuk mendapati kasak-kusuk tetangga yang semakin liar. Gosip yang ia kira ringan pada awalnya langsung membuat keinginannya untuk tidur lenyap seketika. Neji, Lee, dan Tenten sampai tak bisa menahan tawa saat mendengar konfrontasi tersebut dari _Godaime Hokage_.

Katanya, "Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru …."

"Ya?"

Sang _hokage_ mendadak menyeringai. Jemarinya yang saling terkait ia letakkan di depan mulut.

"Aku sudah dengar gosipnya."

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit. Sesaat, ia mengira gosip yang dimaksud adalah gosip mengenai dirinya yang sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Gosip apa, _Hokage-sama_?"

"Orang-orang bilang," _hokage_ berdeham sekali untuk memberi efek dramatis, "kau menyimpan hasrat seksual pada seorang Yamanaka Ino, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan ditutup-tutupi lagi~! Kau ingin melakukan ini-itu dengannya, 'kan? Dasar jenius. Ternyata mesum juga!" Ia bertepuk tangan. "Yosh! Semoga kau berhasil, ya! Tapi ingat, kau harus mendapat persetujuannya dulu! Jangan sampai terjadi tindakan perkosaan di desaku ini!"

Neji, Lee, dan Tenten hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan sementara wajah Shikamaru sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Ini gosip apaan? Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada gosip semacam ini?!

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Keluar dari gedung _hokage_ , penderitaan Shikamaru tak lantas terhenti. Rasa malu dan tak percaya dan geram dan penasaran masih setia mengikutinya. Cobaan sesungguhnya dimulai dari sini.

Neji, Lee, dan Tenten sudah memisahkan diri seusai menghadap _hokage_. Shikamaru ditinggal seorang diri untuk menghadapi kejamnya dunia dalam gosip. Sendirian.

Tapi nggak apa-apa! Shikamaru _setrong_ , kok!

Baru kakinya melangkah meninggalkan gedung _hokage_ beberapa meter, ia langsung dihentikan oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto langsung ribut sendiri meski Sakura masih terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Yo, yo, yo! Shikamaru! Apa benar kau pengen begini-begitu dengan Ino? Ciyeee, ternyata pemalas sepertimu tetap saja sama dengan laki-laki pada umumnya, ya! Nggak bisa menahan hasrat seksual!" ujar Naruto dengan suara keras sembari menyikut Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Jangan berisik!" Sakura melihat takut-takut ke arah beberapa warga yang baru saja lewat di dekat mereka. " _Sorry_ , Shikamaru, kau nggak usah pedulikan Si Bodoh ini! Ehhe!" Sakura kemudian langsung menjewer kuping Naruto. "Ayo, Naruto! Kita harus segera menghadap Tsunade- _sama_!"

"Aww! Aww! Sakit, sakit, Sakura- _chaaan_ ~!"

Dengan demikian, Naruto dan Sakura pun berlalu. Diam-diam Shikamaru bersyukur karena ia tak harus memberi respons apa-apa. Kalau dipaksa pun, ia tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia malah ingin bertanya, _Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip bodoh seperti itu?_

Shikamaru pun menghela napas dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebelah tangannya tersimpan nyaman di saku celana hitam yang biasa ia gunakan. Setelah ia bisa mengatur emosi yang terasa campur-aduk dalam dirinya, Shikamaru kembali berjalan.

Tidak semua orang sudah mendengar gosip itu, sepertinya. Ada beberapa yang tak mengacuhkannya, tapi beberapa yang lain seolah memasang mata. Begitu ia lewat, mendadak terdengar bisik-bisik yang membuat Shikamaru hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir dan mempercepat langkah.

 _Ah, anak keluarga Nara itu, ya? Dengan putri keluarga Yamanaka?_

 _Kayaknya mereka sudah kenal dari kecil, kan?_ Osananajimi, _ya?_

 _Ih, lucu juga tahu mereka!_

 _Memangnya mereka bisa menikah? Kalau nggak salah dengar, ada aturan apa tuh—warisan keluarganya turun-temurun?_

 _Bodo amat, yee! Kalau mereka udah saling cinta, mau apa?_

Kenapa orang-orang mendadak menjadi ribut mengurusi kisah cintanya? Apalagi … dengan Ino?

Ino … bagaimana dengan Ino?

Kalau ia sampai mendengar gosip ini, bagaimana reaksinya?

" _Tsk_ , _mendokusai_!"

Tadinya, ia mempercepat langkah untuk segera sampai di rumah, tapi ia berubah pikiran. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengunjungi Ino terlebih dahulu. Mungkin perempuan itu pun sedang salah paham dan jadi tak enak hati. Shikamaru tak mau hubungan mereka menjadi canggung sebelum dimulai.

 _Sial_! batinnya berujar. _Firasat buruk!_

"Eh, Shikamaru! Hei, hei, Shikamaruu!"

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti saat ia mendengar suara sahabatnya yang lain memanggil namanya. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah tahu bahwa Chouji-lah yang barusan berteriak. Shikamaru hanya tak menyangka kalau saat itu Chouji sedang bersama dengan Kiba dan Shino. Ketiganya tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu di depan tanah kosong dengan pipa-pipa besar di pojokannya.

"Hai, cowok yang penuh nafsu!" sapa Kiba seenaknya. "Mau temu kangen, ya, dengan kekasihmu?"

Shikamaru memasang wajah malas—kalau tak bisa dibilang sinis. Ia memilih untuk tak langsung menanggapi sapaan kurang ajar Kiba. Ia malah melengos dan memandang sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Chouji?"

"Ah, begini, Shikamaru," jawab Chouji ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk pipi tembamnya.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu, gosip itu benar, ya, heh?" sambar Kiba sambil merangkul Chouji. "Memangnya kau sudah melakukannya dengan Ino, ya?"

 _Ini lagi …._

"Aku nggak mengerti, kenapa bisa sampai ada gosip seperti ini," keluh Shikamaru dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Karena kau dekat dengan Ino?"

"Karena kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Aku dekat dengan Ino sudah dari dulu. Dan tidak—aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Bola mata Shikamaru bergulir memandangi tanah di dekat kakinya. Suaranya mengecil. "Setidaknya, belum …."

Sesaat keheningan. Awalnya, tiga ekspresi muka datar. Selanjutnya, yang dua tak dapat menahan diri. Mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga. Satu yang mengenakan kacamata dan pakaian serba tertutup tetap setia. Sekali datar tetap datar! Tidak bisa jadi bulat ataupun segitiga!

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUKA PADANYA, HEH?!"

"SEJAK KAPAN, SHIKA?! KENAPA KAU NGGAK BILANG-BILANG PADAKU?!"

" _Ssssh_! _Sssshhhhhh_!" Shikamaru meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Hentikan! Jangan berisik seperti itu! Cih! Makanya aku malas membahas hal ini! Merepotkan!"

"Ahahahahha!" Mendadak Kiba tertawa. "Aku sama sekali nggak menyangka! Kalau begitu, begini-begitu dengan Ino menjadi hasrat terpendammu, dong?"

"Seperti kau pada Hinata?"

Kiba bungkam seketika.

"Shikamaru … maaf kalau kami menyinggungmu, tapi gosip yang beredar memang seperti itu. Kupikir juga itu agak aneh—agak tak sesuai dengan sifatmu," cerocos Chouji.

"Ah—aku paham, Chou," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyentuh dahinya dan kemudian menghela napas. "Ino sendiri … bagaimana? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang gosip gila ini?"

"Kurasa tadi pagi aku melihat beberapa perempuan yang mendatangi Ino saat ia sedang menyirami bunga di potnya," Shino angkat bicara. "Aku mendengar sekilas mereka membahas gosip itu dengan Ino."

"Lalu?" Perhatian Shikamaru kini sudah teralih sepenuhnya pada Ino.

"Lalu … tak ada apa-apa. Ino hanya tersenyum. Ia malah terlihat … sedikit gembira? Ia bahkan bersenandung setelahnya."

"Kalau Ino segembira itu, berarti mungkin kalian punya perasaan yang sama!" Kiba menepuk pundak Shikamaru. "Tunggu apa lagi? Sana! Cepat temui dia!"

"H-hah?"

"Sampai nanti, Shikamaru! Semangat!" ujar Chouji sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit menekuk kakinya.

"Tu-tunggu, aku tak bilang kalau akan—"

"Apa kaubilang ingin mundur, Nara?" ujar Shino. "Padahal, peluang bahwa kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah sebesar itu. Mau mundur? Pengecut!"

Shikamaru bergeming. Rasanya ada yang salah. Kenapa mendadak … Shino jadi seagresif ini?

"Pergilah! Jangan sampai kau membuatku yang tak pernah dinotis oleh orang yang kusuka ini semakin sakit hati!"

Owalah, ternyata—eh—Shino juga sedang suka seseorang? Siapa? Perempuan? Laki? Manusia? Serangga?

Shikamaru masih ingin tahu, tapi … menghadapi Shino rasanya akan lebih merepotkan ketimbang menghadapi Ino. Aaaah— _mendokuse_!

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Di luar dugaan. Sungguh. Shikamaru sebenarnya tak ingin bertemu dengan wanita ini sekarang. Apalagi setelah melihat seringai senang-bangga-puas-meski-masih-sedikit-ragu terpampang di wajahnya. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa melarang ibunya untuk berjalan-jalan di lingkungan desa, 'kan?

"Shi-ka-ma-ru~!"

Tak salah lagi! Suara manja seperti itu tak kalah menakutkan apabila dibandingkan dengan suara seperti, SHI-KA-MA-RU! Bagi Shikamaru, pelantunan namanya yang dipenggal seperti itu, mau seperti apa pun nadanya, tetap saja membuatnya tak nyaman. Ada maksud tertentu di balik sana!

"Ibu sudah dengar, lho?"

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia pun memilih untuk tak berlama-lama.

"Aku juga sudah dengar. Pertanyaannya," ujar Shikamaru cepat, "Ibu dengar apa dan dari siapa?"

"Hmmm, Ibu dengarnya kau mau segera memberi Ibu satu-dua cucu yang lucu bersama Ino- _chan_!"

Ini lebih kacau lagi!

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Ibuuuu! Pacaran saja belum!"

Nyonya Nara Yoshino tampak terkejut. Tangannya sampai terangkat ke depan mulutnya yang menganga.

"Belum?"

"Belum!" ujar Shikamaru tegas.

"Tapi Ibu dengar, kau sudah melamar Ino- _chan_ dengan sebuah bunga kaktus."

Kedua alis Shikamaru terangkat mendengar informasi baru ini. Lebih terbelalak lagi saat ibunya menambahkan,

"Dan bunga kaktus itu artinya … hawa nafsu atau hasrat seksual, 'kan? 'Aku menginginkanmu untuk bersatu denganku'?"

Oke, rasa-rasanya Shikamaru mulai bisa sedikit memahami. Walau ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada asumsi yang baru saja dibentuk oleh otaknya.

"Ibu dengar gosip itu dari siapa?"

"Gosip? Tidak, tidak. Ibu dengar langsung dari Ino- _chan_ , kok—hei! Shikamaru! Kau mau ke mana, heeei? Ibumu belum selesai bicara! Duuuh, anak kurang ajar—" Tapi Yoshino mendadak mesam-mesem sendiri. "Ah! Nggak apa-apa, deh. Mungkin dia mau ke tempat Ino- _chan_. Aih, nggak sabar pengen segera gendong cucu~!"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino!"

Bunyi dentangan bel di atas pintu toko bunga Yamanaka terdengar liar. Dua pasang mata saling terkejut melihat kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Kagetnya!"

"A-ah …." Shikamaru mengangguk kepala belakangnya—salah tingkah. "Maafkan saya, Tante Minori. Ino ada?"

Yamanaka Minori yang tengah merangkai bunga menjadi sebuah buket tersenyum tenang. Ia mengangguk.

"Ada. Di kamarnya. Naik saja ke atas." Minori menunjuk ke pintu di belakangnya dengan satu tangan—tangan yang lain masih memegang buket bunga. "Lewat sini tak masalah. Letakkan saja sepatumu di pinggir dekat pintu nanti."

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu."

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan melewati ibu Ino untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman Yamanaka yang memang terhubung dengan toko bunganya. Jujur, sebenarnya Shikamaru sedikit segan. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berencana untuk membahas masalah ini di tempat yang terkesan lebih privat seperti di—kamar tidur.

"Kamar Ino di lantai dua," terang Minori dengan lembut. "Dan—Shikamaru- _kun_ ," ujar wanita paruh baya itu lagi, ragu-ragu, "ka-kalau mau melakukan macam-macam, tolong setidaknya beri kepastian bahwa kau akan menikahi Ino- _chan_ , ya?"

…

 _K_

 _A_

 _M_

 _I_

 _S_

 _A_

 _M_

 _A_

 _!_

 _You must be joking!_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, begitu sampai di depan kamar yang ia yakini sebagai kamar Ino, Shikamaru terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu. Tak butuh waktu bagi lama bagi Shikamaru untuk mendapat jawaban.

"Ya?"

"Ino, buka pintunya! Kita harus segera bicara!"

Bunyi langkah cepat-cepat terdengar dari kamar. Kurang dari tiga detik dan pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Ino memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Mau membicarakan apa, Shika?"

"Soal gosip—" Ucapan Shikamaru terhenti. Matanya memandang tanaman kaktus ada di atas meja Ino. Tak salah lagi, itu kaktus yang ia berikan pada Ino. Dan bunga kaktus itu … sudah mengembang dengan sempurna sekarang. "Bunga kaktus …."

Ino menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke pintu. Dengan demikian, ia tak menjadi penghalang bagi Shikamaru untuk melihat bunga kaktus yang ia sayang-sayang sampai dipajang khusus di kamarnya.

"Cantik, 'kan? _Horstii_ memang salah satu bunga kaktus yang memesona!"

Memesona ….

Mata Shikamaru spontan melirik ke arah Ino. Perempuan yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada itu hari ini tengah menggerai rambutnya. Ia tak sedang mengenakan baju ungunya yang biasa—tapi … baju oranye ketat dan celana cokelat pendek sepaha itu benar-benar memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Ino dengan sempurna!

 _Memeso_ —

"Yang lebih penting," Shikamaru buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian otaknya sendiri, "apa benar kalau bahasa bunga kaktus itu adalah hasrat seksual?"

Ino sudah menoleh lagi ke arah Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum miring dan mengedikkan bahunya sesaat.

"Begitulah yang tertulis di catatan kecil itu."

"Ap—ah, tidak! Kalaupun memang demikian, kenapa kau sampai harus menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak?"

"Aku? Gosip?" Mata Ino terbelalak—jelas pura-pura. Shikamaru bisa membedakan. Apalagi setelah itu, sang dara Yamanaka menyeringai. "Aku tidak menyebarkan gosip. Aku hanya bilang, 'Shikamaru memberikanku bunga kaktus yang artinya adalah keinginan untuk memiliki secara seksual. Apa dia sebenarnya tertarik padaku, ya?' Lalu— _BOOM_! Semua jadi berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Kepada siapa saja kau mengatakannya?"

Mata Ino bergulir ke atas. "Coba kuingat-ingat, kalau tak salah … ibuku, ibumu, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Ayame, Chouji, Bibi Sato—" Jemari Ino bergerak-gerak sementara ia menyebutkan nama-nama tersebut. "Aku lupa kepada siapa lagi aku cerita! Haha!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Baiklah, jadi memang gosip ini dimulai dari Ino sendiri. Pantas saja ia terlihat tak terganggu seperti kata Shino.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya menjadi: Mengapa?

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Ino bergeming. Badannya semakin bersandar di daun pintu. Tatapannya menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Alis Shikamaru mengernyit keheranan. "Aku tak mengerti."

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir Ino. Beserta dengan suatu senyum kecut dan satu lagi kedikan bahu. Ino bergerak meninggalkan daun pintu dan mendekat ke arah mejanya. Di sana, tangannay menyentuh sandaran kursi sementara matanya tampak lekat memandangi bunga kaktus.

"Karena … aku ingin tahu perasaanmu, Shika." Ino menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kita sudah sedekat ini. Walau aku juga nyaman saat bersama Chouji, tapi denganmu … aku memiliki suatu perasaan lain. Kupikir kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Sayangnya, aku tak benar-benar bisa memastikan …."

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar ini?

"Waktu kau memberikanku bunga kaktus, aku sangat senang! Kupikir, perasaanku memang akan berbalas. Nyatanya, kau menyerahkan bunga itu hanya karena tak mau repot, 'kan? Kau bahkan nggak peduli dengan arti bunganya. Aku merasa seakan-akan … kau nggak peduli pada perasaanku!" ujar Ino dengan suara yang agak meninggi. "Makanya … aku …."

Shikamaru tak sadar. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah semakin masuk ke dalam kamar Ino.

"… Maafkan aku! Tentunya, kau merasa terganggu, 'kan, dengan gosip yang beredar tentang kita itu? Kau pasti—nghhhh! Shi—"

Ino menggigit bibir bawah untuk menghentikan erangan yang akan keluar. Untuk membantunya, Shikamaru sengaja membekap mulut Ino dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram lengan kiri sang gadis. Setelah itu, mulut Shikamaru kembali bekerja dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan dan hisapan-hisapan ringan di leher jenjang Ino.

Dari sela-sela tangannya, ia masih bisa mendengar Ino mendesahkan namanya. Terutama setelah tangan yang sebelumnya mencengkeram lengan Ino perlahan bergerak, mengusap pinggang secara berulang sebelum kemudian menemukan posisi yang nyaman di dada Ino.

"Shi—kah—hh—"

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia kemudian melepaskan bekapannya terhadap mulut sang gadis.

"Sejujurnya, kupikir gosip itu membaca hati dan pikiranku yang terdalam karena itu aku—" Shikamaru membalik tubuh Ino. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah, membuat Shikamaru merasa ia tak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama. "—aku … tak marah. Maksudku, aku bukan terganggu atau bagaimana tapi—karena aku pun tak tahu perasaanmu, kupikir kau akan merasa tak nyaman dan menjadi jijik terhadapku. Aku cemas dan … yah—perasaanku campur aduk!"

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Alisnya melengkung turun. Kedua belah pipinya memerah.

Melihat ekspresi Ino, Shikamaru langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi perempuan tersebut.

"Aku …," Shikamaru merendahkan suaranya, "… memang menginginkanmu, Ino … sangat. Entah sejak kapan. Bagiku, hanya kamu …."

"Shika … ma …."

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Kelopak mata keduanya perlahan menutup. Kedua bibir itu akan segera bersentuhan ….

Se … ge … ra ….

"Ino—eh?"

"Eh?"

Mata Shikamaru dan Ino spontan terbuka. Keduanya kini bisa melihat Minori yang tampak salah tingkah di depan pintu.

"Ah—tadi—itu—tidak, tidak—Ibu—aduh!" Minori segera meraih gagang pintu dan menutup pintunya—setengah membanting. Baik Ino maupun Shikamaru masih mendengar suara Minori sebelum Nyonya Yamanaka itu buru-buru berlalu ke bawah. "Lain kali kalau mau melakukannya, kalian bisa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu, 'kan? Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang! Berani sekali!"

"O-oi! I-Ino!" Wajah Shikamaru memucat.

Di luar dugaan, mulut Ino hanya membentuk huruf 'O'. Namun, ia tak terlihat panik. Ia malah tersenyum semringah. Bahkan, seolah mengabaikan fakta bahwa ibunya baru saja menginterupsi, Ino bisa dengan santai dan begitu cerianya berkata,

"Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi, Shika!"

Perempuan bermata biru itu bahkan memasang ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau ia tak ingin dibantah—dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat dan mulut yang melengkungkan senyum lebar. Jika Shikamaru menentangnya, ah—lebih baik jangan berpikiran untuk menentang!

Meski … tetap saja!

"Sebentar! Kau sadar nggak, sih?! Tadi ibumu itu memergoki kita, lho?"

"Lalu?" tanya Ino dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Bagaimana kalau ibumu kemudian cerita ke ibuku lalu ibuku ngomong yang macam-macam dan … argh! _Mendokuse na_!"

Ino tertawa renyah. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru yang dalam sekejap saja terlihat lebih lelah ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Shika, _hito no uwasa wa shichijuugo nichi_! ***)** "

Shikamaru meringis. "Maksudmu, aku harus bersabar selama itu sampai rumor hilang sendiri nantinya?"

"Bisa …." Ino mengangguk. "Atau—" Mendadak ia menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau sebelum tujuh puluh lima hari, rumor apa pun yang ada tentang kita, kita jadikan nyata?"

"H-hah?"

"… Daripada kujelaskan panjang-lebar dengan kata-kata, bukankah lebih baik kujelaskan dengan tindakan nyata? Fufufu!" Ino pun langsung loncat ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru—membuat punggung pemuda itu sedikit menabrak meja dan setengah berbaring di sana.

"Oi, Ino! Kebalik! Kebalik!"

"Ah, siapa yang peduli!"

Ino pun menyerang bibir Shikamaru dengan ganas. Permainan panas mereka … mungkin akan segera dimulai.

Yaa—setelah nafsu menguasai—siapa yang akan peduli dengan urusan siapa yang di atas dan siapa yang di bawah?

Walaupun demikian …

Berjuanglah, Shikamaru! Perlihatkan ketangguhanmu!

.

.

.

 _ *******_ _ **おわり**_ _ *******_

* * *

 ***)** _people's rumor last for 75 days._

 **Happy SIVE 2016, Guardians! Long Live ShikaIno!**

Semoga teman-teman sekalian, khususnya ShikaIno-Lovers masih bisa terhibur, ya, dengan fanfiksi sederhana ini (—karena jujur aja, saya sempat terserang WB saat akan mengeksekusi idenya. Untungnya masih bisa diselesaiin sebelum SIVE berakhir. _Banzaaai!_ :'D)

Nyerempet rateM dikit. Nggak apa-apa deh, ya? Yang 'jelek' dari fanfiksi ini silakan dibuang, yang 'bagusnya' boleh diambil~

Aku tunggu review dari teman-teman sekalian! _Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated :love:_

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
